The weight of some guitars and musical instruments is quite heavy and uncomfortable to hold over long periods of time while playing the instruments. Various suspension systems for supporting musical instruments on the front of the body are known in the art. A type of suspension strap commonly used with guitars is a single strap positioned the neck and shoulders that attaches in two locations to a musical instrument. The problem with such straps is they rest on very sensitive muscles close to the player's neck and shoulders. Within a short period of time, the musician can experience fatigue and discomfort from the strap. Some instrument support mechanisms are simply cumbersome and ineffective in providing a wide range of motion or movement of the instrument versus the musicians body position or posture. The present invention is directed to improving the distribution of weight to make playing a heavy musical instrument a more enjoyable experience and more comfortable to the musician while providing a mechanism for easy movement of the musical instrument into various playing positions.